


Just a Stupid Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Intoxication, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco finally takes initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Stupid Crush

**Author's Note:**

> im like in the middle of writing an eruri and ereri thing but i took a break to write a jeanmarco thing! makes sense, right?  
> funny this is my first fanfiction contribution to this fandom and jeanmarco isn't even my otp  
> this fanfiction is based off of this picture by barleytea:  
> http://barleytea.tumblr.com/post/61875003254

"So, Mikasa," came forth a drunken, stumbling Jean, "how did you manage to get your hair so soft?" No, that wasn't creepy at all.

It was Mikasa's time to retort, and he's very lucky that she didn't deck a fist in his face (which, come on, Eren would love to see more than anything). So, instead she releases a small huff. It was in these moments where Jean swore he saw her blushing, instead it was just her shooting him a not-so-pleasant look, "You're drunk."

To which he responds with a scoff, leaning in further to lessen the distance, "Psh, no I'm not." His words are obviously slurring together. He presses a palm on mahogany, a smirk forming with his lips. "I'm just... wow, Mikasa, you're so beautiful."

"Thanks."

Jean chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Would you like to--" Unfortunately, Mikasa didn't take much more when she pushes the folds of his elbow, resulting a collision of Jean's forehead to the wood of the table. Smooth. "Ah, shit!" He hissed, hands suddenly coming up to cradle his injured head.

As Mikasa walks away, Marco was the next one to comfort him, placing a hand on his back, "Are you okay?" Unlike Mikasa, he was drunk as well; and, unlike Jean, Marco was able to control his actions (to an extent and knows better than to hit on some of the most intimidating women in the 104th Trainee Squad).

"Yeah..." The look on his face look more than displeased and more disappointed than anything.

This is when he gets an idea. "Hey, how about we go lay down? Come on," he nudges him, grabbing his arm gently.

Jean begrudgingly obliges, finally standing up albeit weak. With the help of Marco, and the unwanted mocks of Eren (which was quickly shut up by Mikasa's less-than-gentle elbow jut), they make their way back to the barracks. It seems that they were on the only ones that made it back, except for Connie who seems way passed out on his bunk, snoring obnoxiously loud.

Marco messily helps Jean get on his bed as he followed. They didn't bother to strip out of their clothing and Marco was the first to nestle in the blankets.

Before Jean could lie down, Marco carefully takes a hold of his arm once again, and pulls the boy on top of him. "Let me see your head, Jean," he spoke, knowing damn well that he couldn't see in the dark. The alcohol definitely took a toll on him, and one of those being his confidence. Fingers brushed over flush cheeks as the pad of his fingers pressed down onto his forehead, which earned a painful hiss from Jean.

Marco murmured a slurred 'sorry'. With his mind fogged, he inhaled a deep breath as he started to speak, "Hey, Jean?"

"Mm?" He breathed, arms shaking as he remained hovered above the teen.

"What... do you think of me?"

The forth coming response brought several seconds of silence before Jean shifted on top of Marco. It seemed that he was trying to comprehend what he was trying to ask and what deemed a proper response, "... I... think you're a really good friend, Marco," he murmured, looking anywhere else but the man underneath him.

Good friend? That's all? Biting down on his bottom lip, he messed with material of Jean's shirt before taking another cautious step into the dark, "Well... do you want to know what I think of you?" Jean's brows furrowed, turning his head to look at Marco now, confusion emanate in his features. This encouraged Marco to continue.

"Well, I think you're also a good friend, but..." The alcohol only helped somewhat, his nervousness kicking in; "You're... something more, ya' know? You're... incredibly handsome and extremely talented. I admire your honesty on a lot of topics, it almost makes me jealous." An awkward chuckle. "Not to mention; did I mention you're incredibly handsome?" Turning his head to see his reaction, it was too dark to see anything but he guessed it was a good one seeing Jean fidget once again and releasing an embarrassed noise.

"And, I really like you."

Jean's body stiffened, blinking in confusion. Wow, he was not drunk enough for this. "Uh... what?" Idly scratching his cheek, he blew it off in his mind, thinking Marco was just claiming their best friend status. Which, weren't they already?

"Jean, I like you as... more than a friend." Before he allowed his friend to question him any further, he continued on, one hand moving up Jean's chest and idly unbuttoning his vest; "To be honest, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you felt towards me. I didn't want things to be awkward between us because I really value our... friendship and I didn't want it to end due to my selfish reasons."

"Uh..." Was all Jean could really say, making motions to move, the grip on his arm tightened. "Are... are you serious?" Came out a slurred question, brows still knitted together as he looked down at Marco. "Marco, I--"

Marco wrapped his own around Jean's neck, hand resting on his shoulder. He forced Jean down, pressing their bodies and groins together.

Jean swallowed thickly, looking at him with a flushed face, "... I'm... I'm..."

Marco only chuckled in response, bringing their mouths close enough for lips to brush, "Y-Yeah." Finally taking the next initiative, he kissed him.

The teen's body stiffened once again, brain racking up so many ideas and questions that came forth from this action. Deciding that he was only pissing himself off, he kissed him back, this time seemingly eager.

They both relaxed, lips moving against each other and tongue meeting tongue. As moments went by, Marco decided to take it a step further to rub their clothed groins together, which earned a delectable groan from Jean. Deciding that this was enough, he rolled them both over where he was now on top, his legs straddling his hips. Finally pulling away, he released a satisfied breath, fingers tickling under his shirt.

Jean hissed from the sudden contact, arching into his touch. He looked at him with golden hues, fingers gripping the sheets underneath them both. "Marco..." He breathed out, thrusting his hips mindlessly back into his friend's own. Seeing that his vest half open, Jean helped him out by unbuttoning the rest of it, going from that to his undershirt.

Marco leaned forward and automatically went to attack his neck, teeth pinching tan flesh all the while sucking at the patch in silent apology. Hands roamed further around his chest, palms brushing over perk nipples. If he had to be honest, he wouldn't be approaching Jean like this nor would he be doing these things to him. Marco knew he would be in a fit of guilt afterwards, but for the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

Hearing Jean's mewl, this brought him back to the present, finally retracting his hand away. However, he wasn't going to give Jean's hypersensitive body a break, so instead he moved it down and teasingly palmed him through his pants.

"Shit," he cursed, biting down on his bottom lip to prevent any noises that threatened to escape his throat. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips back into his hand, feeling himself becoming incredibly hot. It was time to blame the alcohol. Jean rolled his head back, lips parted, panting out an abnormal pattern of breaths and huffs. "Oh God, Marco," then there was another hip thrust, almost whining for more friction.

Marco took note of this, and increased the pressure on his groin. Hesitantly, he removed his hand, but easily replaced it with his knee. He leaned back forward to capture Jean's lips with his own, feeling the boy's arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. "Jean," he breathed between sloppy kisses. Hands moved up to tangle in short locks, enjoying the moments where Jean would become off guard and moan in his mouth. Shamelessly, all of his noises went straight down to Marco's member.

Jean panted against his lips, fingers gripping frantically at his vest, and even tugging at it. "Marco, it's hot," he tried to hint, rutting his groin against his knee.

He nodded, pulling back to pull the sweater off and over his head, tossing that to the corner of the mattress. Jean tried to unbutton his shirt with shaky and drunken fingers, but Marco just went ahead and undid them (with some difficulty as well). He shrugged that off of his shoulder, taken slightly aback when Jean sat up to touch and kiss at a freckled, toned chest. He couldn't exactly hear or understand him, but Marco swears he heard 'beautiful' somewhere in those statements or compliments or... whatever they were.

Jean dipped a finger in his pants, pulling at the band as he kissed down his stomach and around his belly button. Fingers senselessly started undo his pants and zip off the belt that was held by his belt loops. Jean pulled them down passed angled hip bones, where the crown of his length peaked out. He looked up at him reassuringly, a finger gently prodded at his tip, which earned a pleasurable gasp from Marco. Deciding that he wanted to hear more of those words, he pulled his boxers and pants down further, watching it spring and press itself to his lower abdomen.

"Jean," Marco weakly muttered out, lazily placing a hand on his head. Before he could say another word, he gasped loudly. Jean had placed him in his mouth, tongue rolling on the underside when Marco groaned. However, he felt Jean stop. As he was about to question why, he heard shuffling and a voice that didn't belong to either of them; his body stiffened.

"Marco?" Connie asked, sleep emanate in his voice.

"Connie!" Marco exclaimed, pushing at Jean's head to stop and pull away since it was now a company of three rather than two. It was this time that he cursed his drunken state.

"What's up, man? Is everyone still at the mess hall?"

"Ye-- ah..." It vanished into a moan as Jean started to move again, seeing him visibly roll his eyes at Connie. His breathing hitched when he noticed Jean not being at all subtle or quiet on his actions. Marco inwardly cursed at this.

"... Huh? Dude, you okay?" He heard Connie shuffle and sit up.

Eyes widened, trying his best to push his friend away, but only persisted when he wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him close. "'M... fine..." His voice slurred, trying his hardest to act sober and not at all affected by Jean's talented mouth. "Just... go back to sleep." Now, if he wasn't suspicious about that, then he didn't know what would set off a red flag.

It was a good thing though, Connie was still half asleep. He didn't even question the slurping noises or the every other groan that was too deep to be Marco's. Or, it was maybe because he didn't care. Not bothering to say another word, he slammed his head back into the pillow. It was only a moment later that a loud snore made its way through the dorm hall. This sent a small wave of relief through Marco.

That didn't mean Jean was going to go unpunished. They almost got caught. "Jean," Marco hissed, trying to push his voice to become quieter. He fully rested against his grip, fingers digging tightly in his shoulder blades. Eyes fell half lidded, lips parting as his breaths became heavy. "Jean," he tried again, but it was obvious that he wasn't listening. With every so breath, a moan was released along with a quiet groan. Looking up at him with innocent gold's, his tongue teasingly licked up the underside before giving the crown one more convincing suck before he pulled away and licked his lips with a smirk. Marco whined at the lack of warmth around his member. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," Jean murmured, lazily stroking him now at this point. Eyes widened when he was suddenly pushed back with a quiet groan. "Wh-What the hell, Marco?"

It was quick almost so much so that Jean could barely comprehend what was going on. His pants were undone in almost record time, along with his boxers. He shivered when the cold air touched his straining length. "Shit," came forth a hiss, feeling shaky, sweating palms firmly grab his hips. Jean's mind became a mix of thoughts and trying to comprehend the now that he almost missed Marco's question. Wait, what is a question? Rolling his head to get a better look at him through his bangs, he licked his lips, "W-What was that?"

"Lotion, Jean," he repeated. "Do you have any?"

"Oh... yeah..." Feeling his body become afloat of a drunken haze, he reached and slapped around under his pillow before fingers grabbed a small bottle. Finally grabbing it, he handed it towards the other teen.

Marco happily took it, gently squirting out a generous amount of the unscented contents into his palm. He mindlessly coated his index and middle finger, while his other hand dropped the bottle, and grabbed Jean's legs and pushed it up and towards his chest. "Relax," Marco cooed, placing the tip of his index finger towards the entrance, and gently teased it before he slowly pushed it right in. He heard Jean groan, and his body stiffen.

"Fuck, Marco..." It was weak and forced out, letting out a small breath. This was an odd feeling. It didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable and something that he never thought he would experience before in his life. Ever since he saw Mikasa, he had daydreamed of her and himself joining the Military Police in a comfortable life, along with Marco; but now, it seems that things have changed. Jean should have realized it though; whenever he masturbated, he thought of Mikasa but it quickly faded to Marco and how his freckles framed his face so beautifully and then the fact that he had one of the nicest bodies he has ever seen.

He should have realized it sooner but it wasn't too late, was it? After all, Marco had admitted only minutes ago that he felt something more than friendship. How foolish had he been? Jean was interrupted out of his thoughts when another slowly pushed in. "Hah..." He panted, rolling his head back, and his chest flushed.

Oh how Marco wished the lights were on so he could see Jean in such a vulnerable state. He supposed this was good enough, though. His fingers dipped in and out, stretching and scissoring him the best he could without injuring Jean.

His breathes quickened in an abnormal pace, hands suddenly reaching up and clawing almost desperately at Marco's arms. "M-Marco," Jean moaned out, biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet and to keep those embarrassing noises at bay. Then, he felt all the feelings exploded inside of him at once when he felt those fingers curl and find that spot inches below his navel; this came out as a drawled out moan with breath hitches included. "F-Fuck... Right... right there," having the feeling not at all experienced, Marco brushed and pushed his fingers right against those bundle of nerves over and over again.

Deciding that was enough, he pulled his fingers out, earning a disappointed mewl from Jean. Marco swore he heard a strip of beg's and curse words aimed his way when he poured more lotion in his palm, this time covering his member to slick it up. He shifted, grabbing Jean's hips and pushed them against his own. Pushing his leg back once again, Marco grabbed the based and guided the tip to Jean's puckered and awaiting entrance. Deciding to tease him, he prodded it gently and slowly, in and out; then another whine with a growl in the mix. Oh yeah, he could definitely see that Jean was becoming more than impatient.

"Oh God, Marco... Just hurry up!" Which he was quickly shushed so there was no alarm for Connie to wake up to. Fingers began to dig into pale, toned flesh with an exhaled gasp; Marco had silently begun to push in, gasping himself when it was the head that was only surrounded by Jean's warmth. Both breaths were shaky, legs trembling underneath Marco's grip. The teen's back arched off the bed when he did so, unconsciously pushing his hips down for more. "M-More..."

Marco nodded, pushing in the rest and all the way until hips nestled comfortably against Jean's own. Leaning down, he captured Jean's lips with his own, their movements sloppy and seemingly inexperienced. Tongues mingled, saliva running down the corner of Jean's mouth. Marco felt his arms wrap around his neck tightly, pulling him impossibly closer. Feeling Jean wiggle his hips in assumption that he was ready, he pulled away, placing his hands right by Jean's head. Grasping the sheets, he released a breath he didn't know that was being held, and started to move.

Jean took this moment to wrap his legs around the other teen's hips, making sure he went deep in every thrust that was delivered. Golden hues hid behind his eye lids, lips parted wide as he looked like all the oxygen got sucked out from his lungs. Because of the alcohol, both were twice as sensitive and both completely forgot their current environments.

Pride and sanity thrown out the window, Marco moved his hips faster, gritting his teeth. With each moan, groan, and noise that escaped past Jean's lips, it only encouraged to push on forward, breaths becoming more and more erratic. Marco's eyes remained focused on the boy underneath him, however lids threatened to fall as the pleasure became more and more intense. The way Jean was tightening around him made hims stumble once or twice and the way his body begged for more as extremely erotic, even if Jean didn't say anything. Knuckles turned white, going back down to kiss him again, snapping his hips forward.

Jean moaned louder and louder, his head tossing back and carelessly rolled over to the side as he allowed the pleasure and the heat to swallow him. When his swollen lips were captured once more, Jean was weak at the knees, ironically speaking. Toes curled, flushed chests pressed against each other as a hand wiggled between them both. Jean's hand captured his neglected member and began to pump it to and fro with Marco's thrusts.

After a couple passing by moments of loud pants and airy moans, Marco finally aimed differently, which elated a silent scream from Jean. Assuming that he found that spot that would cause him to see stars, he aimed directly at those nerves over and over and over again. 'Oh God's' and 'fucking shit's' were murmured in collective stream's under Jean's breath, which he chuckled weakly at that. "J-Jean," he moaned, eyes finally shutting close. He could tell that these final moments were coming to a close and he hoped he had the will power to stare at Jean when he would finally climax.

Speaking of final moment's Jean was extremely close, feeling the heat pool in the pit of his stomach. "Shit... Oh god," Jean started breathlessly, "I'm going to come... Marco... I can't--" His hand refused to stop moving when after one, two, three more hip slamming thrusts did Jean cum ribbons of white all over his chest. He continued to milk himself for all he was worth, tossing his head back when Marco had yet climax himself.

It seemed only moments later when Jean tightened around him that did it. Marco's mouth was wide open when he forced himself in one last time, and then unloaded himself inside of Jean. Marco idly continued to move, however not as frantic and it was only to empty himself as the pleasure washed over them both in a heated glaze.

With neither of them moving, they tried their damnest to catch their breaths, and looking up at each other with reddened cheeks and swollen lips.

"Jean," Marco broke the silence between them both, which Jean responded with fingers curling in black strands to pull him down for one last, chest warming kiss. It was slower than their previous times, and even when drunk, knew that it was intimate and not wanted to be wasted.

"Holy crap, that was awkward..."

Marco and Jean froze and eyes wide. They both paled at the sound of Connie's voice once again. Only this time, it sounded like he was awake for a long while. Did he ever go back to sleep?

"Next time, guys, please tell me when you're both going to... you know..." He drifted off, becoming embarrassed towards what he was hinting at.

And then came a muffled; "Is it safe to come in yet?!" from outside the door.

Humiliation once again took its toll on Jean, quickly burrowing his face in the crook of Marco's neck. For once, the rolls were switch and Marco didn't mind at all. However, he swore he heard the muffled words 'I like you, too'. A wide grin broke across his face, kissing his heated cheek to let him know he heard Jean's words.

Yeah, suddenly the plans to join the Military Police to settle down with Jean seemed like a breath taking idea.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i think writing smut is the worst part of ff writing; i enjoy reading it omg but i hate writing it so it may have seemed rushed.  
> ive been even fighting that jean was and never is a bottom but with jeaneren............... and then levijean and now jeanmarco its destined to be that jean is the one that is fucked oops  
> regardless, i hope u liked it!


End file.
